ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Ultimate Power
Ben 10: Ultimate Power '''is a series that takes place a year after the events in Ben 10: Omniverse. It is followed by Ben 10: Ultimate Journey. Ben, now almost 19, must fight in an ultimate battle against some of his darkest and most powerful enemies. Aggregor has escaped from Plumber Prision and guess who's first on his list of revenge? Yep, Ben Tennyson. Now armed with a fully-loaded infinitrix, Ben must battle Aggregor and his new soldiers, called the "Tennyson Destroyers" by Professor Paradox. Ben must travel back in time with Professor Paradox to learn the darkest secrets about who he's trusted for so long, and what exactly happened on April 26, 2000. Ben knows what he must do in order to prevent a dark future, and it might just affect the lives of everyone around him. For as long as he can remember, Ben has always wanted to help people. In fact, once when he was in kindergarten when the teacher asked everyone what they wanted to be when they grew up, Ben said that he wanted to be a police officer. Gwen just laughed at him and said, " Ben, you dweeb, the only thing you'll be "officer" of is annoying. " Ben was so ashamed afterwards that he never told anyone about what happened later on that day. Grandpa Max is getting worried about Ben, ever since his last battle with Kypher, he's been scared to use some of his aliens. With college almost around the corner, Ben's life has to change completely. Ben's New Aliens *Hywire *Elementix *Exo Crystal *Jet Stream *Magnus *Omen *Overflow *Sparkplug *Baddaboom *Condobat *Creeper *Locomotion *Frost Bite *Mettalo *Rock Hard *Sand Box *Shadow Creator *Robo-Slime *Splicer *Reptilor *Aquastretch *Iceshock *Overlord *Ben Squid *Tunnel Wrecker *Demostar *DNBen *Electrohacker *Magistone *Rubber Muscle *Spiker *Spin-Off *Time Bender *Torrent *Wideload *Galvan Savior *The Reaper *Toepick *Burning Flame *Blob *Buzzshock *Gasket *Stones *Anibus *Atomix *Rage *Watchdog *Ultimate Rath *Ultimate Grey Matter *Ultimate Nanomech *Crystal Warrior *Infinite Swampfire *Infinite Humungousaur *Infinite Big Chill *Infinite Echo Echo *Infinite Spidermonkey *Infinite Cannonbolt *Infinite Wildmutt Heroes * Ben *Kevin *Gwen *Eon (After defeated) *Eon's Army (After defeated) *Zack Taluno Recurring Characters *Grandpa Max *Julie Yamamoto *Plumbers' Helpers *Baz-El & Ship *Cooper *Azmuth *Allen *Professor Paradox *Ben 10,000 (Holographic) *Verdona Villains *Psyphon *Forever Knights *Rojo *Aggregor *Tennyson Destroyers *Simian *Sevenseven *Zombozo *Driscoll *Dr. Animo *Diagon *Khyber Season 1 *Joking Around *Tunnel of Smoke * Sightseeing on Primus *False Indenties *Nano Infection *Love at First Sight *Master of Magic *Fireflies *Ghostly Memories *Buring Up *Healing Treatments *Alien Chaos *Galvan Secrets *Shifting in Time *Advanced Training Season 2 *Seek and You Will Find *Out of Time *Why Not? *Following Orders *Cosmic Leak *The Mysterious Eighteight *Monumental Thunder *Losing Popularity *Bystander *Spying on the Enemy *Tennyson Destroyers *Amazing Albedo *Reviewing Status *Holographic Warriors *Powerless For a Day *Return of the Negative 10: Part 1 *Return of the Negative 10: Part 2 Season 3 *Seven Days on Venus *Knowing Yourself *Cancerous Transformation *Home Decorating *I Know You're In There *Maximum Heartbreak *Xenocyte Revenge *Bug Bites *Mutant Plumbers *Vilgaxian Infestation *Punishment *Return of Kevin 11,000 *Animo's Army *Power Undoing *Pyronite Frost *Petropian Electricity *To'kustar Weakness *Megawhatt Torrents Season 4 *Nanite Leaks *Ben 10/ Generator Rex Heroes United 2 *Vulpin Enfusions *Queen Bee *Anodite Colonization *Osmosian Regeneration *Fireworks of Pain and Suffering *Sadness, What Do We Do? *X = Gwen + 2 *Tetrax? Call me Sugilite. *Prisoner 775's Vacation *Will Harangue Network Exclusive: Where is Ben Tennyson? *Zs'Skayr's Takeover *The New Overload *DNCelestialsapien, The End is Near Part 1 *DNCelestialsapien, The End is Near Part 2 Season 5 *The Party *Anodite Tricks *Hero Time *Reconsideration *President Ben? No Way! *Warnings *What the Future Has in Store *Tick Tock *Wildfire *Nanite Evolution *Return of Alpha *Saving the Universe (Again) Part 1 *Saving the Universe (Again) Part 2 *Goodbye Part 1 *Goodbye Part 2 Season 6 *Helping Out *Deserted *Ultimate Osmosian *Full Potiental *Mentoring *Message From a Friend *Jailbreak *Recovery *A Hero's Journey *The Quest For Secrets *Blizzard in Summer *Mixed Up *What's the Point? *Defeat at Sunset Season 6.5 *Chained *Brainwashed *Battle at Mr. Smoothy *A Friend in Need *Kings and Queens *Fried *See, Nothing Bad Happened *Shipwreck *Home Invasion *First Shot *Electric Fire *Secret of Primus *Taking Up the Badge *Fallen Warrior Season 7 *Hole *Ripped Apart *Breathe *Ultimate X = Ben + 4 *Power Unleashed *Time *What's to Come *Enemies United *Ben 10 vs. the Ultimate One: Part 1 *Ben 10 vs. the Ultimate One: Part 2 *The End of the Line *Leaving Season 7.5 *Ben's Vacation *Well Deserved Break *Galvan Infestation *Perfect Date *Time to Fight *Me, Myself, and About 10 Million Aliens *Accidents *Worried *Model Kits *Rewards *Divide and Conquer *Gazing Into the Future *Azmuth's Other Side *Albedo's Final Assult Season 8 *Home is Where the Heart is *Stronger Alliance *Seconds Left *Judgement *Pay Day *The detransfiguration of Euince *Osmos V *Fun and Games *Attack of the Giant Plant Monsters *The Bounty *Hospitality *The Ultimate Road Trip *Chores *Chipping In For Once *Absolute Shame Season 8.5 (TBA) *The Evolution *Diagon, Vilgax, Alpha, Oh My! *Eye On the Clock *Time Consuming *Ben 10 vs. Kevin 11 *The Ultimate Showdown: Part 1 *The Ultimate Showdown: Part 2 *The Ultimate Showdown: Part 3 *The Ultimate Showdown: Part 4 *Stranger Tides *Destiny Awaits *A New Place to Call Home *Ending Up Right Where it All Started Season 9 (TBA) *Null Void Riot *Study Time *Lunch at the Food Court, Then Fight a Bunch of Aliens *Forever Knights 3.0 *Another Day *Plans *Air Force Special Mission *Animo Meets D'void *Split Personality *Stuck in Space and Time *Uncurable *A Step Towards Fate Season 9.25 (TBA) *Celestialsapien Riots *Zombozo's Last Laugh *Vietnam Ben *Out in Front *Too Much Energy Consumpution *Warriors of Galvan Prime *The Return of Xenith *Nightmares From Within *Attack of The Drones *Just a Game *Dead Space *Going Home Again Season 9.5 (Definitely TBA!!!) *The Ultimate Device *Train the "Rook"ie Before It's Too Late *Game Show to the Death *Mysterious Attacks *Wrong Direction *Father's Advice *The Crashsite *The Theft of Sample Number 10 *Without Your Best Player *Going Downhill *Catastrophic Events Season 10 (I think we all know that it's TBA times Infinity) *Good Feelings *Happiness Will Be Destroyed *Rainbow Killers *Aliens From Galvan C *Family Won't Matter *Ressurection *Oscar The Good Hunter *The Third Date *No More Humans *Ben's Inner Wolf *Ben 10: The New Man On Campus Part: 1 *Ben 10: The New Man On Campus Part: 2 *Ben 10: The New Man On Campus Part: 3 *The End of Ben 10: Ultimate Power/ The Begining of Ben 10: Ultimate Journey Triva *Merry Chris Stampede also created Ben 10: Revenge of Aggregor, Ken 10: The Begining, Ken 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Journey, Ken 10: Ultimate Alien, Albedo 11: The Begining, Albedo 11: Alien Force, and Albedo 11: Ultimate Alien. *40 new aliens are released in the begining of the series, though in the end, Ben claims that he has unlocked 43 aliens with the infinitrix. *The Season 3 episode, The Return of Kevin 11,000 is similar to The Return of Ben 10,000. *Ben 10/ Generator Rex Crossover Heroes United 2 occurs in Ben's world, as opposed to that Heroes United happened in Rex's world. *Ken 10: The Begining will be about Ben's future son, Ken. It will be about Ben giving him a version of the Ultimatrix. *Advanced Training is also similar to "Basic Training". *The creator claims that Ben can transform into "Ultimates" by first transforming into the regular alien or selecting it from the playlist. *Ben's new playlist includes his aliens from the orginal aliens, the ones from alien force, ultimate alien, omniverse, and 85 new aliens. *The creator claims that Ben's playlist is not divided into groups of ten, even though many would believe that it would, since Azmuth feels that Ben must earn the chance to unlock his old aliens. *The creator also claims that Gravattack, Shocksquatch, Eatle, Feedback, and Blox are also in Ben's playlist. *The creator claims that DNCelestialsapiens are very deadly and tend to move more then DNAliens or Celestialsapiens. *Ben can transform into Infinite froms (Final) with the infinitrix just like with the Ultimatrix he can transform into Ultimate forms. *The offical release date is 4-26-2013. Comments *This is a great series to create because I've just made all this up in my head. I got some pictures of aliens from Aliens Unleashed online and got started. *I typed whatever I could think of. I didn't make notes (I probably should have). I looked at the pictures I had downloaded, and came up with some names based on their appearence. *I looked at Ben 10 Planet for Episode titles to make sure any of my titles weren't already used. *I would put up pictures of some of the aliens, but I'm not a member. That's sad, because some of the pictures look prretty cool. *I also have MY version of the Infinitrix. * MY version of an infinite form's infinitrix symbol has 3 spikes on the top, 3 on the bottom, and 2 in the middle. *Any names for any aliens from the Aliens Unleashed series, the credit goes to their orginal creator. *I have 405 pictures of custom B10 aliens, including actual ones. *Not all my Ben 10 series will have 8 seasons, or will they??? *On 3-17-2012 I am stating that Ben 10: Ultimate Journey will have a sequel. I just need to come up with a name for it. *So far, my B10 timeline shows (Including the real ones) are Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Ben 10: Omniverse, Ben 10: Ultimate Power, Ben 10: Ultimate Journey, (Title to be Released), and Ben 10: Revenge of Aggregor. *Ben 10: Revenge of Aggregor will probably be followed by another series. *I'm guessing I'll have to create 1 or 2 more omnitrixes if I'm going to write 3 or 4 more shows. *Maybe the next two 'trixes will be a "Megatrix" (Note: My own version of it) and a "Omegatrix". *Since the offical release date is 4-26-2013, I'll probably be working on AT LEAST 4 shows at a time. *I salute those who make increbily awesome Fan Shows. *If all of my Ben 10 shows have 8 seasons, then all together, that's already 40 seasons, including the two shows that are not in devolpment yet. *The first two suggestions for new Omnitrixes are the Megatrix and the Omegatrix. The second two are a Enertrix and a Alphatrix. *The Reaper is Ben's only alien that can control death.(Out of all his aliens. Not just UP) *I personally believe that Wideload needs to lose weight. He's a bad influence on young kids. *Ultimate Nanomech is so small you still wouldn't see him even if you used the most powerful telescope. *To me, instead of calling Grey Matter's ultimate form Ultimate Grey Matter, they should just call him " Ultimate Ant " because he's so small. *Ultimate Terraspin looks very similar to Adwatia. *Gasket really can blow a gasket. *Stay at least 5 miles away from Ultimate Rath at all times. *I'm thinking of creating a " Ben 10 " version of Tetris. *Since Ben has a son named Ken, what do you think? Ben having a daughter named Gwendolyn? Or him having a daughter named Jessica? To Be Continued in Ben 10: Ultimate Journey. In Ben 10: Ultimate Journey, Ben must find out the secrets behind the Potis Attire and why exactly the Galvans built it. Also, like the title suggests, Ben must go on an Ultimate Journey. Ben will have to travel far and wide to find the answers that he seeks, and that won't be easy. He will encounter powerful enemies and face extremely difficult obstacles. Q and A Q.When will the sixth Ben 10: Ultimate Power movie come out? A. It depends on if I want to and/or when. I'm still not sure yet. Q. Does Infinite Waybig really exist? A. Not yet, but he will. Q. Will you add any more seasons? A. Chances are, YES. Q. After the sequel to Ben 10: Revenge of Aggregor, will you be making any more shows???? A. Why would you ask that? You know that the answer would automaticly be yes. Q. What other names have you come with for more trixes? A. Megatrix and Omegatrix, Galvatrix and Unlimitedtrix. Q. How many aliens has Ben really unlocked? A. It's hard to say. He's unlocking new aliens every day. More Q and A coming soon!!!!! Sneak Peek at Ben 10: Planets Collide ( Spring 2013 ) Ben 10: Planets Collide is the first movie in the Ben 10: Ultimate Power series. It will come out in April 2013. The movie will have to do with Gwen and Kevin's kind, Anodites and Osmosians. " '''Yet me tell you something person reading this sneak peak, Rath will not rest until you read the script for this movie!!!! Okay, bye now. " Yeah, I really hate it when someone '''interupts me. " You want me to turn into ultimate rath on you? "'''' Anyway, the movie is getting me really excited!!! ''" Is Rath going to be in it? " Well, maybe. It depends on who the villain is and what their goal is. '''" You better make Rath be in or I'm gonna- "' '''Ben, Ben, '''Ben!!! '''Let the reader decide if they want to read it. Don't force them to or I'll go Infinite Waybig on you. Also, I'll give them one thing and one thing only, the main villain is Anodite Council Member Noah Hardy. He really dislikes it when Anodites and other species mate. Especially Osmosians. So when he discovers that Gwen is in fact dating an osmosian (Kevin!!!), he panics. In fact when he discovered that her grandmother Verdona was dating a human named Max, he banned her from her village and forced her to live in the darkest part of their planet, The Sub- Terrian Zone. Well, that's all I'll give you. Sneak Peak at Ben 10: The Revival of Diagon ( Summer 2013 ) Ben 10: The Revival of Diagon is the expected second movie of the Ben 10: Ultimate Power series. It will come out in summer of 2013, only 3 or 4 months after Planets Collide. I'm expecting that it will come out in July. The movie will feature Diagon, Alpha, Eon, Aggregor, and Petropian Warlord. Alpha has absorbed Hex's powers after he is sucked into Rex's dimension. He then goes into Ben's dimension and begins his ultimate plan that he is convinced won't fail. He starts by giving Hex's powers to Tetrax, turning him into Petropian Warlord. Petropian Warlord then uses his new powers to suck Baz-El into Rex's dimension and Alpha then transfers his powers to Eon. Sneak Peak at Ben 10: Unite All Warriors ( Fall 2013 ) Ben 10: Unite All Warriors is the expected third movie of the Ben 10: Ultimate Power series. It will probably come out in October 2013. The movie will involve Ben trying to unite warriors of all galaxies in order to defeat their rulers that begin to take over. Azmuth will begin to become a incredibley intelligent and powerful ruler. Ben will begin to wonder if he was always this way but was hiding it from him. He will also begin to wonder if the 'trixes were really ways for Azmuth to collect secret plumber information from Max, and if even though the Omnitrix didn't go to Max, that maybe Azmuth still got the information from Ben's mind after talks with Max about plumber history, weapons, technology, and about the Omnitrix's features that Azmuth does not know about. Sneak Peak at Ben 10: Stuck in Time ( Early 2014/ Winter ) Ben 10: Stuck in Time is the expected fourth movie of the Ben 10: Ultimate Power series. It will probably come out in January or February 2014. It will feature Ben fighting future versions of his enemies including Aggregor, Dr. Animo, Zombozo, Khyber, Driscoll (who is strangely not in plumber prision), the Forever Knights, Hex, and Alpha. Exo-Skull will make his Ultimate Power debut. The story will start with Ben fighting a Techadon Robot when Professor Paradox appears and sends the Techadon Robot back where it came from. He then tells Ben that the Forever Knights are creating a device that will send anyone and anything into the future. He then leaves after warning Ben to be careful while fighting them and that if he's sent into the future that he won't be able to send him back. Sneak Peak at Ben 10: DNA Overload ( Spring 2014 ) Ben 10: DNA Overload is the expected fifth movie of the Ben 10: Ultimate Power series. It will probably come out in March 2014. It will feature the Infinitrix experincing malfunctions and errors. Ben must go to Azmuth's former assistant Mygax ( Due to Azmuth becoming an evil ruler and untrustable in Ben 10: Unite All Warriors. ) Mygax then tells Ben that this was one of Azmuth's plans to ultimately destroy the bearer of any on his 'trixes. Actually in the Final Battle Part: 2, Azmuth was the one who activated the self-destruct. Also, in the Ultimate Enemy Part: 2, Azmuth was going to bug the Ultimatrix so Diagon would then defeat Ben, but Mygax attacked him to prevent this. Sneak Peak at Ben 10: Omniverse In Crisis ( Summer 2014 ) Ben 10: Omniverse In Crisis is the expected sixth movie of the Ben 10: Ultimate Power series. It will probably come out in May 2014. Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a bullet here * Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Series Category:Ben 10 Sequels